A Fate of Fire
by Shizuka-Yuki
Summary: The Bladebreakers are kidnapped, and are held hostage. They are experimented on, tortured, and held for ransom. But one will undergo a more horrible experience, and will do anything to save his teammates from the same horror. Will anyone save him from
1. Kiddnapped

_**A Fate Of Fire**_

Hi again, here another story.

This is set in G-Revolution. But Hilary, Daichi, and Hiro (I'm calling him this cause it's easier k?) and Tyson's grandpa will appear in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. (if I did there would be sooo much Kai angest)

**Summary:**

The Bladebreakers are kiddnapped, and are held hostage. They are experimented on, tortured, and held for ransom. But one will undergo a more horrible experience, and will do anything to save his teammates from the same horror. Will anyone save him from his fate?

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, mm rape, torture, and angest. maybe some more in later chapters.

"blah" talking

blah' thoughts

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

**Chapter 1: Kiddnapped**

"AHH!" Came from the trainning room of the Granger's dojo. "Looks like Tyson is up!" Laughed the ever hyper Max. "Only wish there was a quieter way to wake him up." Said Rei shaking his head with a smile on his lips. "Yeah, and Kai will actually let him sleep in!...Never in a million years Rei!" Max laughed, as he sat down to enjoy his suger loaded cereal.

It was silent for a moment, only the sound of Kenny typing away on his laptop, and Max's and Rei's spoons clanking on the bowls of their breakfasts. Till Tyson came storming in soaking wet. "Grr, that Kai. I swear I'll..." He started until, "You'll what Tyson?" Came the sarcastic reply from Kai as he walked calmly into the kitchen. "Maybe you should learn to wake up the first twenty times Rei and Max call you." Max giggled at Tyson's glaring face. "He's right you know Tyson. It takes more time to wake you up than anything, really." Kenny piped up, finally looking up from his laptop. "Kenny! You against me too!" Tyson yelled surprised at him. Making Kai wince from the loadness off his voice. "He's not against you Tyson he's only stating a fact." "Rei not you too!" Rei only shook his head.

"Trainning starts in 30 minutes. Don't be late or you will do extra trainning." He looked at Tyson as he said the last part. Tyson opened his mouth to say something but thought better on it and started eating his breakfast while he still had time. Smart choice Tyson' Kai thought, he sighed inwardly. I should go take something for this headach, from all of Tyson's screaming in the last ten minutes.'

Kai walked out of the now loud kitchen toward the bathroom to get some painkillers. When he got there he took two pills from the cupboard, and got his cup, filled it up, and took the pills. Hopfully that will last me atleast half the day with Tyson...I hate having sensitive ears.' He sighed inwardly again, and walked towards the outside doors to wait for the rest of his team.

Trainning started out normally, 20 laps around the park, 50 push-ups, another 50 sit-ups, and than another 10 laps around the dojo. Of course there was Tyson complaining all the way through it. "Why must we keep doing laps around things!" Came Tyson who was, as usual behind evryone. "Because it keeps you in shape Tyson." Kai replied back. "But why!" "Because I said so." It went like this for a good 20 minutes before finally Kai snapped. "Tyson say one more thing and I will have you doing everything triple you go that!" Tyson epped' and kept quiet, till lunch came around.

Kai headed straight for the bathroom, for as he predicted the painkillers worn off with all of Tyson's complaining. I need to get some ear plugs.' He thought. He walked out, and as he entered the kitchen was greeted by Tyson shoving food into his mouth. He glared at him for a second then turned his head when he heard Tyson's grandpa yell from the hallway. (A.N.: Bear with me I have no clue what so ever on how he talks ok?) "Yo lil dogs! I'm going to go shopping! My little dude cleaned us out! Okay!" "Alright grandpa!" Tyson yelled with his mouth full of food. Rei saw Kai wince noticably from where he stood. He walked over to Kai. "Hey Kai, you okay?" He whispered so only Kai could hear him. "Hn, just have sensitive ears and the yelling doesn't help." He said. I can't believe I just said that to Rei! God, if Tyson hears about this it will be my downfall as I know it!' Kai thought. Almost simular thoughts were going through Rei's head.

Rei was about to reply, when a load crash came from the back door. A rush of footsteps thundered through out the house comeing towards them. Kenny, Tyson, and Max were screaming at the top of their lungs, making Kai start to get dizzy from the loadness that surounded him. Everyone looked up when they saw men dressed in black rush into the kitchen from the hallway. "What are you doing here!" Rei shouted at the men. His only reply was a fist coming towards him. It was a good thing that he knew some fighting skills for he blocked the punch and throw one in the direction where it had come from. But Tyson, Kenny, and Max weren't so lucky with their fighting skills, for when Rei heard their screams and looked they where already unconscious on the floor. He punshed another guy that came at him, then looked over to where Kai was to find around five of the men unconscious by him and him working on another one. Rei knocked the man he was fighting down, and looked at Kai again to see him supporting his left arm, which had crimson seeping through his fingures. "Kai!" He shouted when he saw one of the men going at Kai with a knife.

Rei wasn't paying attention to himself, as he watched Kai get stabbed in his left shoulder, and fall to his knees clutching his wound, until he felt white hot pain surge throughout his he and fell into darkness with the sight of a bleeding Kai looking at him.

As he watched Rei fall to the ground Kai was sliced again on his chest, then while he tried to surpass the pain it caused a man came up behind him and punshed him in the back of his head, causing him to fall unconscious in a puddle of his own blood.

"We got them, Sir" The man who had knocked out Kai spoke into a radio. "Good, bring them here." Replied _Sir_ from the other end. With that the men took the Bladebreakers and left the dojo and through them into a black van, and drove off.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Hoped you liked it more coming soon.

Please R&R. and tell me what you think.


	2. Imprisonment

Hey hey, Thanks to all those who reviewed.

I know some people are thinking of who the kidnappers are...

But you will have to read this chapter to find out. lol.

Sorry I forgot to mention this is in between V-Force and G- Revolution but they are wearing their G-Revolution clothes, ok?

Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. (if I did there would be sooo much Kai angest)

**Summary:**

The Bladebreakers are kiddnapped, and are held hostage. They are experimented on, tortured, and held for ransom. But one will undergo a more horrible experience, and will do anything to save his teammates from the same horror. Will anyone save him from his fate?

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, mm rape, torture, and angest. maybe some more in later chapters.

"blah" talking

blah' thoughts

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Rei's POV

Ow, man my head is pounding. What happened?' I open my eyes to see a dark room with bars infront of me. Guess that would make it a cell then, right? I sit up, with a huge headach. I look behind me to see the others still unconscious laying on the floor. The happenings of before come flooding back into my pounding head. I look at Tyson, Max, and Kenny in turn. They look like alright, they're not hurt, that's good.' I then look over at the form of Kai, and se a red supstance under his left side, in which he laid on. My eyes go wide when I remember him being stabbed.

I crawl over to him, and around to face his sleeping face. He looks peaceful, but I got to wake them up and it's better to start with Kai.' I shook his right shoulder lightly and called out his name quietly. I guess it wasn't really that quiet because Kenny and Max started to stir, but not Kai or Tyson, but Tyson wouldn't ever wake up to that so it was no surprise. But Kai was a light sleeper so that should of awoken him, even if he was unconscious. Max and Kenny are now awake, and are trying to wake up Tyson. Surprisingly Tyson started to stir with some strong shaking from Max and Kenny. "Oww! Man my head hurts so much! Hey where are we!" Tyson good as yelled, to announce he was awake. "I don't know" Max says. Me and Kenny both shak our heads when he looked at us, to see if we knew.

I was starting to get worried about Kai, he was still not awake even after Tyson yelled. "Kai? Wake up. Come on wake up!" I told him while shaking him, still nothing. "Rei? Why isn't Kai awake yet?" Kenny asks me. "I..I don't know." Kenny comes over and sits by me and checks Kai's pulse and then his breathing. He let's out a sigh of relief. "Well, he's still alive, but his pulse is slow and his breathing is uneven." I bite my lower lip, as Tyson and Max come over also. Max was the first one to see the blood around Kai. "G-Guys, he bleeding really badly!" Kenny and Tyson look to where Max is pointing. I see Kenny go a little green, and they all back up a couple of feet away. "W-what happened to h-him?" Tyson shakenly askes me. I sigh. "When you guys where knocked out me and Kai fought those guys. And well one stabbed Kai a couple of times and that was all I saw before one of them knocked me out." I say while looking at them.

It feels like we have been there for a few hours now. I am still sitting by Kai, with his head in my lap to make him more comfortable. We used one of my wrappings from my arms to dress Kai's stab wounds, but he lost a lot of blood, from the looks of it. So he's paler than usual. Tyson, Max, and Kenny are talking quietly to themselves about what we are going to do. I felt Kai stir strom where he laid, so I looked down and whisper his name. I'm rewarded by his eyes slowly opening, and staring at me with those beautiful crimson eyes. What a minute. Beautiful crimson eyes! Well...they are I can't deny that.' "Hey Kai, how do you feel?" I ask softly, knowing that he will most likely have a huge headach like the rest of us. As if to answer my question his good arm rises to his right temple and rubs it. "...Fine..." He answers slowly, and makes to sit up. But he must of not remebered his wounded arm, because he used it to sit up but fell right back down into my lap. He looks down at his arm and sighs. I swear I heared him mutter "great", but that could of been my imagination.

I help Kai sit up, and lean him against the wall at the back of the cell we where in. I also see him looking around the cell, as if he was studying it. The others notice that Kai is awake and come over asking how he is feeling. I can see he's getting frustrated with all the questions. I smile a small smile at this, Kai is still acting the same even in his weakened state. But I'll never tell him that, it would be like a death sentence that I gave to myself if I call him weak. He looks at me and sees my smile and gives me a questioning look. I smile a little bigger at this.

Normal POV

Footsteps echoed throghout the cell inwhich the the Bladebreakers where kept. They looked up when they heard the cell door being opened, and in stepped Seven men. Five of the men were dressed in black suits, like the men who had captured them. The other two men were dressed in more casual clothing. One had short black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a blood red coloured dress shirt that was done up half way, showing his well muscled chest. And he was also wearing black dress pants, and black steel-toed boots. The other had short dark blue hair, jade eyes, and was wearing a black muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black steel-toed boots.

"Restrain them." The man with black hair ordered in a chilling monotone voice, to the men in black suits. Each one took a hold of each of the bladers, and pulled them to their feet pinning their arms behind their backs, or at their sides. "Hey! Let us go! Where are we! Who are you guys!" Tyson yelled at the men but got no answer. The man with dark blue hair than pointed at Kai. "Bring him, and take the others to the inspecting room." He said in a cold monotone voice.

The men pulled the struggling bladers out of the cell, and headed down the hallway. Then the two men turned to head down another hall, and the man holding Kai followed them. "Hey, where are you taking him!" Rei shouted at the men, he could see that Kai was still weak and was only draining his energy in struggling against the man holding him. The man with black hair turned around with a smirk on his face. "Well, we're going to have some fun, and this boys going to join us." He chuckled, then turned and started walking again.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

So did you like it or not?

Please R&R.


	3. Beginning of the Nightmare

Hey hey everyone!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Hehe, the kidnappers aren't who you thought it would be, eh?

Yeah, you'll figure out who they are, and what kind of "fun" they have in store for Kai. And you'll also find out what happens to the others.

Be extremly aware of the warnings, for most of them are for this chapter!

And others to come!

But I will not go into any detail for a scene in this chapter, sorry!

On with the story!

Oh! and the pairings are to be: KaixRei

And if anyone wants another pairing just tell me and I will most likely put it in there.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. (if I did there would be sooo much Kai angest)

**Summary:**

The Bladebreakers are kiddnapped, and are held hostage. They are experimented on, tortured, and held for ransom. But one will undergo a more horrible experience, and will do anything to save his teammates from the same horror. Will anyone save him from his fate?

**WARNINGS:** **Yaoi, mm rape, torture**, and angest. maybe some more in later chapters.

"blah" talking

blah' thoughts

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Beginning of the Nightmare

Normal POV

"Hey let us go!" Tyson yelled once more, struggling with all his might. But it was no use for the man holding him, held him in a iron grip. "Why are we here!" Rei yelled to the men holding them, the men chuckled before the one holding him answered, "To have fun, and to get rich of of you." Well, at least they just want money... But what is this fun they want from us?' Rei thought, and before he could ask, Max was the one who did. "What is this _fun_ you're talking about?" He asked a little slow. The man holding Rei once again answered with another chuckle. "We are going to torture you. But be greatful that you're not the one that was taken separately." All the men laughed at that. "What does that mean!" Rei shouted at the man. "All in good time, all in good time." The man answered back.

They walked into a white room full of different machines. Each of the men lead them to a different machine with two other men there only in white coats. Tyson was taken to what looked to be a weight lifting machine only with a lot of wires attached to it. Kenny was lead to what looked to be a running machine, also with wires. Kenny to a running looking machine, with wires. Then Rei to a bar hanging off the wall, also with wires. There where more machines that looked more complex than the ones they were lead to.

The scientists hooked them up to the machines, much to their dislike, and was forced to do the tests they had to do, with the men in black standing near by just in case.

All through out the _tests_ Rei was thinking about what could be happening to Kai.

After hours of the same test for each of them, they were forcefully lead back to their cell, all to exhasted to put up a struggle against the men. When they reached the cell they were thrown in. Rei looked around at everyone tiredly, when his eyes fell onto a figure that laid near the far wall, away from the door. Rei crwled over to it and noticed it was Kai. "Kai?" He whispered out. He put his hand on Kai's shoulder receiving a flinch from Kai. Rei pulled his hand away rather quickly, he felt something warm and wet on his hand. He looked down at it and noticed in the dim light a red liquid on it. He looked at Kai again and noticed he didn't have a shirt on, and he had large wounds all over his body that looked like wipe marks. "Kai?" He asks in a louder voice and reaches out to Kai again, and yet again receives a flinch from him and him tensing a lot. "R-Rei?" He chocks out. His voice sounded raw like he had been screaming for a large amount of time. "Kai are you alright? What did they do to you?" Rei asks in a soothing voice. But receives no answer for Kai fell unconscious again, still with out moving.

(When Kai is taken away from the group)

Kai's POV

I felt so weak against the man's hold on me as I struggled. After a little while I gave up, to exhasted from my attempt to escape. The men lead me to a door and dismissed the man holding me. As soon as the man let go of me the man with dark blue hair grabbed me. Then opened the door and pushed me in, I fell to the carpeted floor. The man with black hair picked me up and threw me onto a large bed, and chained my wrists above my head. I started to struggle even more seeing the position I was in. The blue haied man walked into my sight. "My name is Yoshiro." He introduced himself. Why was he introducing himself to me? The black haired man also came into my view, "And my name is Aki-Yuki." "We thought we should at least tell you what we are going to do to you, and also why you're here." The man named Yoshiro told me. At least I'll get some answers, but that still doesn't mean I like where I am now. Aki-Yuki than started to tell me some answers. "We are holding you and your team hostage to get a large sum of money for ransom." So that's why we're here, for money. "We already sent a ransom note to Mr. Dickison, for five million. But since we have you until they give us the money we are going to enjoy ourselves." Aki-Yuki laughed at this point like it was some great joke. What is that supposed to mean! I don't even want to know I just want out of this position!

Why are they smiling at me like that?

They had a gleam in their eyes that I couldn't identify. Then all of a sudden Yoshiro leans down and traps my lips in a bruising, forceful kiss, pushing his toungue into my mouth when I gasped in surprise. I than feel Aki-Yuki's hands traveling under my clothes, but that soon stops when he rips off my clothes. Leaving me exposed to their eyes. I'm struggling with all my energy to get away from them. Why are they doing this to me? I feel tears come to my eyes as they continue touching me.

Tears are now running freely from my eyes as Yoshiro pulls out of me. First Aki-Yuki took me, and than Yoshiro. Why! I try to curl up into a ball with my pain filled and shivering body, but I can no longer feel the lower half of my body, but I know I'm bleeding from them...them...I can't even say what they did to me! More tears keep falling from my eyes, even as they both lick them up. I feel so dirty, so disgusted at my self. Why couldn't I stop them from doing that to me!

I had screamed throughout the whole thing, with them saying how much they like to hear me scream.

They get up and get dressed, and turn away and walk out of my sight to a wall on the other side of the room. I hope they're leaving. Please let them be leaving! But my pleas go unanswered when they return with a whip in each of their hands. The both start to whip me with the four whips all over the back of my body. When they're done with my back the turn me onto my side and continue to whip me. They keep turning me until my whole body is covered in wounds and blood. I screamed hoarsly throughout the tourture, my throat still sore from the screaming of what they did to me before.

They fiinally finish and unchain me and put my clothes back on me roughly. They then proceed to drag me to the cell I had awoken up in. It felt like hours since they took me from here and the others, and it most likely was. As soon as they threw me in I fell unconscious. Till I woke up to Rei's voice but fell right back into blackness a few seconds later. At least they won't be able to see what had happened first.

Well what did you think?

Sorry if it wasn't an all to good rape scene but it was my first! lol

So tell me what you think and please R&R!


	4. Ransom and Tubes

HEY HEY! Sorry for not updating sooner!

I had writer's block for all my stories!

Damn I hate feeling sick for sooo long! I just can't think! That an being so tired from school!

Not fair I tell you! Meh so anyway I am terribly sorry for the...3 MONTH WAIT!

Oh man! For that I am making this chapter EXTRA LONG! I AM SOOO SORRY!

HERE YOU GO FOR YOUR WAITING!

Oh yeah I also decided to go with my original idea for this story...

So you'll be finding out more about the new plot in this chapter!

MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. (if I did there would be sooo much Kai angst)

**Summary:**

The Bladebreakers are kidnapped, and are held hostage. They are experimented on, tortured, and held for ransom. But one will undergo a more horrible experience, and will do anything to save his teammates from the same horror. Will anyone save him from his fate?

**Pairings:** KaixRei

**WARNINGS:** **Yaoi, mm rape, torture**, and angest. maybe some more in later chapters.

**If you NO NOT LIKE YAOI OR YOY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH A MALExMALE REALATIONSHIP THAN DON"T READ!**

"blah" talking

blah' thoughts

kikikiki scene change or different time

Rei's POV

What did they do to him?

I mean I know that they whipped him.

Badly...

But why did they do it?

There is so much blood, I don't know if that was all they did to him...

I don't know...please let us escape here soon...

Kai may not make it...

Oh please let us get out of here!

Kai why did it have to be you they did this to?

Please...God...please...

...Kai...Please wake up...please?

Kai's POV

The darkness is slowly fading away. I wish it wouldn't. For it is bringing back all the pain...the memories...Why did they pick me? Why didn't I fight harder? I could have stopped it from happening! I don't want to go back...What if they do _it_ again? Oh God, what if the others find out?

I slowly blink open my eyes to see that I am in the dim lighted cell, with Rei's face blocking out every thing else. "Kai! Your awake!" He hugs me, and I flinch. He quickly pulls back with concern in his eyes. "Oh God, Kai I am so sorry I forgot that you where hurt for a minute there!" Rei hurried to explain. "W-what h-happened to y-you and the o-others?" I mentally winced at the sound of my voice, but hey, who could blame me about it?

Normal POV

Rei smiled sadly at Kai, figures he wouldn't care that much about what happened to him, and instead he cares what happened to us.' He thought, than answered. "They took us to do some tests. You know physical stuff. Tyson a weight lifting machine, Kenny a running machine, Max a jumping measured machine, and me a pole that I had to keep myself hanging from. But what did they do to you?" Kai sighed, Good they didn't get hurt...' Then answered, "W-what you c-can s-see..." It was the truth, anyone could see what happened to him just by looking at him, but no one could see from all the blood what they did first. Rei didn't really accepted this answer, but nodded, he didn't want to push Kai right now when he is so weak. Kai offered a small smile, which Rei returned, than fell into oblivion again.

kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

One day ago...

"Hello Grandpa!" Hilary shouted as she and Daichi saw Tyson's grandpa reaching the dojo's doors. "Hey little dude and dudette(A.N.?) What you up to!" Grandpa asked. "Well we where going to hang out with Tyson and them. Right Daichi?" Hilary asked. "Yup! And I'm gonna challenge Tyson, and I'm gonna win!" Grandpa(A.N.: I'm gonna call him that from now on k?) laughed. "Alright my peeps! Come in."

With that the three of them walked in to the house. "Hey little dudes! Where are you!" Grandpa yelled into the quiet house. "Maybe there are out training? You know how Kai is." Hilary said.

They all walked into the kitchen to see it in chaos. The table and chairs where upturned, the fridge open with it's contents everywhere, the cupboards open and their contents scattered on the floor and counters. "What did those little dudes do to my kitchen!" Grandpa yelled looking around. Suddenly Hilary screamed, "Ahh! There's blood everywhere!" Grandpa and Daichi looked to where she was pointing to see a crimson substance splattered on the floor by the door to the hallway. "  
"What happened!" Daichi asked. Grandpa looked around more to see that, that was the only place with blood, and walked over to it. Beside the large puddle of blood there was a piece of paper. He bent over and read what it said.

_To whoever reads this,_

_We have taken your dearly loved BladeBreakers._

_We have decided to put them to good use._

_To get them back you must hand over FIVE MILLION, in CASH._

_If you do not do as we please than you will never see them again._

_Give this ransom to Mr. Dickinson. _

_Once you have the money call this number._

_759-7512_

_If you take longer than three days to give us the money,_

_they will never be the same again. Especially one. _

_But you will have to find out which one._

_Do not get the police involved in trying to find us._

_You may take the police to retrieve the BladeBreakers when we have the money. _

_Remember FIVE MILLION IN CASH!_

_P.S. Take as long as you want, we don't mind more fun for us._

_Sincerely,_

_Your friendly neighbourhood Kidnappers _

Grandpa's eyes widened, and his face paled as he read the ransom note. "No..." Tears welled up in his eyes, as he turned to the other two. "We are going to Mr. Dickinson's office. Come on!" He said so seriously without his normal speech pattern, that Hilary and Daichi knew without arguing that this was very important.

At Mr. Dickinson's BBA Office half-an-hour later

The door to Mr.D's(A.N.: Writing his short form from now on.) office burst open to show a pale, tear streaked face of Grandpa, with Hilary and Daichi trailing behind as he ran up to Mr. D.

There where only two occupants in the room. Mr. D and Hiro. Who both jumped at least a foot into the air when the office door burst open. "Grandpa! What is this about?" Shouted a surprised Hiro, Mr. D nodding in agreement. "THIS!" Grandpa slammed the piece of paper onto the desk. Mr.D read the ransom note and also paled much like Grandpa had. "Oh my..." Mr. D looked from the note to Grandpa then back again. "What does it say Mr. Dickinson?" Hiro asked with Hilary and Daichi nodding their heads in the background. Mr. D handed the note over to Hiro, with the same results of reading it he handed it to the other two. "This can't be happening!" Hiro yelled as he fell into the closest seat, as did everyone else.

"Well we must do as they wish..." Mr. D said as he picked up the phone and called the bank to get the money ready for when he came. "Hello this is Mr. Dickinson...I would like to take five million out of my account...are you sure?...two days?...I understand...Please hurry..." He sighed and hung up the phone and looked at the others. Hilary had tears running down her face, Daichi was looking at his blade with tears in his eyes, Hiro also had tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall as he looked at Mr. D, and Grandpa looked in the same state as he did when he came in. "It is going to take two days for the bank to get five million in cash...I am so sorry." "What are they going to do to them...?" Hilary asked to no one in particular.

kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

The doors to the cell slowly opened to show a couple of men holding five metal plates that had what looked to be food on them. They sat the plates down and walked back out the door without incident from the five boys. (A.N.: I should at _least_ feed them..)

Tyson crawled over to where they put the plates and picked one up, he gave it a sniff, than took some and put it in his mouth. He than walked back over to the others and sat down, and began to eat his food. The others looked at one another, Max and Kenny got up and got to plates each. They walked over to where Rei was with Kai and handed him two plates. "If you can wake him up he should eat some." Kenny said a-matter-of-factly, Max nodded. "Thanks guys." Rei said as he took the plates and sat them down beside him. He than turned to where Kai lay, and gently shook him, only to receive a small gasp of pain from him, that made Rei eyes sadden. "Kai wake up. You need to wake up and eat something." He said gently. Kai's eyes slowly opened and Rei silently gasped. The once fiery crimson eyes of their brave and fearless leader had gone to a dull crimson, like that of old blood.(A.N.: Shrugs) Rei bit his bottom lip. "Kai?" Kai looked at him and it broke his heart to see the state of Kai's beautiful skin wounded and bruised. He carefully helped Kai sit up and lean against the wall. "Here." Rei gave Kai the plate in which he took, and started eating little bites.

kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Once everyone was done, with the exception of Kai, for he only ate about a quarter of his meal. They began to talk about what they where going to do. "We need to get out of here! Look at what they did to Kai!" Tyson said in a hushed voice. "We know Tyson but what can we do?" Max answered with a question of his own. "We must somehow get out of this cell and away from the guards." Kenny put his obvious statement in. "Maybe when those guys come back for us, we can put up so much struggle that they lose their grip on us, and we make a break for it?" Rei added his two-cents. They all looked at Kai. "Kai, what do you think?" Tyson asked. Kai just stared at the ground from where he was sitting, not acknowledging anything happening around him. They all shared a confused glance at each other. All thinking the same thing. What had happened to him?

kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Hours later footsteps could be heard coming towards the cell. They all looked up and stood, except Kai, he got a look of fear on his face in which no one noticed. Five men came in and each grabbed one of the bladers. They struggled their hardest but in the end it seemed that these men where stronger than the last.

They where forcefully lead to another white room. This room however held five large tubes against the walls with machines attached to them, four facing each other, while one faced the door at the far end of the room. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei all held looks of confusion, as Kai held a look of uneasiness at the sight of the needles and tubes.

They where each lead to a separate tube, Tyson the one closest one the left, Max to the closest on the right, Kenny the far left one, Rei the far right one, and Kai the farthest one,.Where they were held as men in white coats came over to each of them, ripped off their clothes to their boxers, and jabbed needles into their arms, necks, legs, torsos, backs, hands, and feet. All of them cried out in pain and discomfort of the needles in them. The men then opened they tubes. They were pushed in only to turn around to see the part of the open tube slam close in front of their faces.

The men started to work on the machines, which where all had a picture of each off them. Soon the tubes started to fill up with green bubble filled liquid, they all started to panic. We're going to drown!' Rei thought as the liquid raised to his chest. He looked over to the others, Tyson was thrashing around trying to get away from the liquid, Max was trying to get a grip on the glass walls to get higher above the liquid. Kenny was jumping to stay above the liquid. Kai was standing there taking deep breaths as the liquid in his tube turned slightly red from his blood. The liquid was up to Rei's mouth now. Why are they doing this?' He thought as he took a large gulp of air as the liquid raised above his head. He opened his eyes to take a glance around at everyone. They were all trying to hold their breaths. After a few moments Rei could no longer hold his breath and was forced to let it out. As he did the only thought going threw his head was, we're all gonna die!' Then all the sudden as he accidentally swallowed the liquid he found that he could breath again. He looked around at the others and found that they had found that at just like he had.

A few moments later after they all shared confused looks, and watching the men in white coats type away on the computers beside them, the pain started to come. They could feel chemical, drugs and other substances being forced into their bodies through the needles attached to them, but where powerless to do anything. Their bodies where not responding to them anymore.

Rei shut his eyes tightly as wave after wave of pain flowed through him. He only had a second to open one of his eyes and look at Kai. Kai was in the same position he was in eyes tightly shut. Kai...' Was all he could think as burning hot pain surged through him, and all he knew was darkness...

See! I made it EXTRA long! A good two hours of it!

I hope this make you all happy!

Oh, and can someone tell me if we can answer our reviews now? Because I am confused about that.

PLEASE R&R!


	5. Reasons Unbound

Hey hey!

Sorry for such a long update!

But I actually started planning out chapters!

And for me that is a BIG thing lol.

And for such a long wait I will combine two of the chapters into one! Just for you!

Well anyway on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. (if I did there would be sooo much Kai angst)

**Summary:**

The Bladebreakers are kidnapped, and are held hostage. They are experimented on, tortured, and held for ransom. But one will undergo a more horrible experience, and will do anything to save his teammates from the same horror. Will anyone save him from his fate?

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, mm rape, torture, and angst, language for this chapter.

"Blah" talking

Blah' thoughts

Kikikiki scene change

**_If YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI OR YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH A MALExMALE REALATIONSHIP THAN DON'T READ!_**

**Pairings:** KaixRei, TysonxMax Maybe Kennyxsomeone?

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

**Reasons Unbound**

The pain was too much….

It swallowed everything….Thoughts….feelings….everything…

Where they dying?...

There was enough pain to be so…

But….

What happened to them?...

Crimson eyes blinked open, and then shut quickly for the blinding light that shone into them. The same happened to golden, midnight blue, sea blue and brown eyes. Pain crashed down upon them throughout their bodies. Chains rattled as they tried to curl up into balls to try and lessen the pain.

"Ah, so you have finally awakened. How do you all feel?" A low mocking voice asked from beyond the blinding light. Five pairs of eyes opened once more as the light was dimmed down. "W-what d-did you d-do to us?" Rei asked with his pain filled voice. "Oh, we did a little experiment on you, which your bit beasts were involved as the main part of the test." Aki-Yuki told them in an amused voice.

"W-what?" Tyson asked. Their eyes where finally able to adjust to the dim light to see the full extent of their bodies. They only had their boxers on and were chained to the wall.

Kenny was covered in green vine-like markings. His hair had a bit longer and more out of his eyes, and with a green tinge to it. His brown eyes also had a greenish tinge to them. He was taller, and had a bigger build, (A.N.: hopefully you all know what I mean right?) he was tanner, and looked more masculine then before. 1

Tyson was covered in dark blue scratch-like markings. His hair was wilder then before, with a tinge of silver and black. His midnight blue eyes had a tinge of black and silver in them. He was taller, more built, tanner, more masculine then before. 1

Max was covered in blue splash-like markings. His hair was wilder with a blue tinge to it. His sea blue eyes had a tinge of a darker blue. He had a smaller build then before, was more feminine, and paler then before. 1

Rei was covered in yellow strip-like markings. He had a yellow tinge to his hair. His eyes were sharper then before and a more brilliant gold. His build was bigger, he was more masculine, was taller, and more tanned then before. 1

Kai was covered in red flame-like markings. He had a red tinge to his hair. His crimson eyes had back some of their light, and had an orange and yellow tinge to them. His build was smaller then before, was more feminine, and paler then before. 1

"What have you done to us!" Max yelled, not knowing what else to do as he saw everyone else had almost the same things done to them. "We have already told you." Yoshiro told them. "FINE! THEN WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!" Tyson screamed at the two men. "Well my boy, we did this for the fun of it. You should be happy about what we have done." Aki-Yuki told them calmly. "HAPPY! HOW CAN WE BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU DID!" Tyson screamed at them again. "Well that is fairly simple. You see, we have taken your bit beast's powers and characteristics and put them in you. With this you can control your bit beast's better, and actually be able to communicate with them." Yoshiro told them in a tone that sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yoshiro then looked over at where Kai and Rei where, and looked directly into Kai's eyes. "Just so you know we had fun doing _everything_ to you." He said this directly to Kai but no one knew it, they thought he was talking about them in general. As Yoshiro said this Kai closed his eyes and looked away knowing the secret meaning behind his words.

"Now I guess you would all like to know that you have been with us for five days now. Also that now you will all get your punishments for struggling all the time with our guards." Aki-Yuki told them with a cheerful voice.

Their eyes widened as ten large men came into the cell, two standing in front of each of them. "Now we will leave you. Try not to have _too_ much fun before we get back, alright?" Yoshiro joked as he and Aki-Yuki walked out of the cell leaving the BladeBreakers with the ten men.

The ten men stepped closer to each of them and stretched their large muscles. "This is going to be a lot of fun." One said to the others, they all laughed and started to punch, kick. Then when they where bored with that they pulled out whips, knives, blunt objects, and electrocuting devices.

For the next five hours the halls of the building were filled with agonizing screams. And one by one, the stopped, signaling that the ones who screamed were either unconscious or dead.

Kikikkikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

With Mr. D and the others

Grandpa paced worriedly back and forth in front of Mr. D's desk. It had been five days. _FIVE._ And they were still waiting for the bank to call, to announce that the money was ready.

The police had been informed about the happening and also the press, who made their worries reach an all time peak from all their questions about if the boys, would live through this, and what the kidnappers actually wanted from them.

Tyson's father, Bruce, had also been informed about the kidnappings. He had rushed away from his work in Russia, and arrived in Japan on the second day. He was close to having a break down worrying about his son. All of the other parents were having the same thing happen to them. Mr. and Mrs. Tate, Mr. and Mrs. Kon, Mr. and Mrs. Kyouju 2, all of whom rushed to Mr. D's office once he had called them and told them of the situation. They had all come with tear streaked faces and begging that their children were not kidnapped by some strange people, for who knows what.

"Gah! When are they going to call! They said two days did they not! Then why has it been five days since you asked them for the money!" Kenny's father 3 yelled at Mr. D. "I know they did, I know. But retrieving five million does take awhile." Mr. D tried to reassure the man. "Why did they take our little boy? Why? And what did they mean by they will never be the same?" Mrs. Kon 4 asked, as tears ran down her cheeks. She was still not able to stop them, for she feared that she would never see her sweet little kitten (AN.: Hehe?) again. "I wish I knew, but unfortunately they did not tell us. But what I worry is what they meant by one of them will never be the same again? What are they planning to do to them? That is what I would like to know…" Bruce told her and everyone else in the room. "And which one…" Mr. Tate added his two-cents into the conversation. Every one of the parents all wondered the same thing. Was it their little boy? Or was it someone else's?

They where all interrupted by the ringing of Mr. D's phone. He trembled as he picked up preying that it was the bank who was calling. Everyone quietly watched him as he talked to the person on the other end of the phone line. "Hello?...It is?...Thank God…No, no I will come and get it…Yes could you put it in a brief case?...Thank-you, I will be over to pick it up in an hour. Thank-you." He let out a sigh of relief as he looked at the people in the room. "That was the bank. They where finally able to collect all of the money, and are deeply sorry for the long wait." He told them. Some of the tension in the room was lifted at this. But it was far from over. They still had to get their children back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Call those…those…those BASTARS! "Judy yelled at him.

Mr. D nodded and picked up the phone again, and also the ransom note, dialed the number, and put it on speaker-phone and motioned for everyone to be quiet.

The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"So you have finally gotten the money like we asked?" The cold monotone voice on the other side of the phone answered. "Y-yes, we finally do. Now where do you want it so we can get back the boys?" Mr. D answered. The voice laughed. "Good, good. Now I want you to take the money to the west-side train station. 5 There will be a man there, by the number 62 train at 1:30 in the afternoon today. You will give him the money. After that, you will go to the east-side harbor at 3:45; from there you will go into the number 54 warehouse. In there you will find your precious BladeBreakers, since it is already nine o'clock now, you better get going…Oh and thank-you for the time we had with them. HAHA! We had a real fun time with them!" "What have you done to them!" Mr. Kon yelled, unable to control his worry and anger at the man's words. "Oh? What is this? You are not alone? Well that does not matter. But for what we did to them…you are going to have to find that out by yourself." The man on the other end of the line laughed before the line went dead.

"What did they do to them?" Hilary asked no one in particular…

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

"Wake up." A sharp kick into the chest each was enough to wake up the BladeBreakers. "W-what the hell do you want?" Tyson asked as he tried and failed to sit up. "Now is that anyway to talk to me, when we are allowing you to go now?" Yoshiro asked in a mocking tone as he kicked Tyson once again. "Y-you're what?" Max asked. "I am not going to repeat myself to the likes of you. Now you all can cooperate or we can do this the hard way…But for the fun of it I think we will do it the hard way." With that said, both Yoshiro and Aki-Yuki took one whip each and started to whip all five of them, with the one thong whips. 6 After about 15 minutes all five of the boys where whipped into unconsciousness.

After all teens where unconscious, Yoshiro called in some men. "Take them to 54 warehouse like we planned. Once there chain them up, hanging off the ceiling. Make sure they are in the most uncomfortable position that you can make them." Once he got nods from all the men he and Aki-Yuki left the cell.

"Yoshiro, are you sure we should give back Kai? I mean he is a good sex slave. Why would you want to give him back?" Aki-Yuki asked his brother. "Because dear brother, we are getting paid for this. Besides we can always seek him out and take him again." "True, true, to bad we do not have enough time to have some more fun with him again…" Yoshiro laughed at his brother's antics. "Is that all you think about dear brother? Forcefully taking pleasure from beautiful young boys?" "Well, now that you mention it…yes I think I really do." They both laughed at this. "You will never change, will you Aki?" "No I do not think I ever will."

They walk for a few more minutes talking about how much fun it would be to take Kai again, and what kind of fun they could do to him.

They walked until they reached a large wooden oak door. They went inside and towards the table in which held a large screen and a keypad. They typed a few passwords and codes into the keypad, and waited for a few minutes until the screen flicked on to reveal a large dark shadow of a person. "Did you do as I asked?" The man's voice boomed throughout the room. "Yes, and we are now in the process of sending them back, just as you wished." Yoshiro said as he and Aki-Yuki bowed to the screen. "Good and the experiment was complete with all the necessaries?" The voice asked again, and it was Aki-Yuki who answered this time. "Yes my lord, everything is set for you to do as you wish." "Good. Your money will be forwarded into your account, as we agreed. After this conversation ends you will be free of my services." With that the screen went blank again.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikkikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

After they all went to the bank and picked up the money, Mr. D and all the other parents, with Hilary, Daichi, and Hiro, went to the west-side train station, all fitting into three different cars.

They had all decided that Mr. D would be the one to give the man the money. So at exactly 1:30 Mr. D walked up to the number 62 platform where he saw a man. "Are you-?" Mr. D didn't finish for the man held out his hand, obvious wanting the money without words. And that was exactly what Mr. D did. After that the man left on the train, never looking back, but saying over his shoulder, "You can take the police and the press to the warehouse to find them." With that he was gone.

When Mr. D had gotten back into his car he drove off with the other cars following him. Halfway there he called the police and told them where to go.

It took about half-an-hour to get there, which at the time was 2:32. They still had an hour an two minutes till they were able to get the five boys that had been missing for the last five days.

As they waited for the time to pass they waited for the police to arrive with ambulances and also the ever annoying press, who asked question upon question about the happenings. Also within the hour they looked for the number 54 warehouse.

After the hour of tension and worrying about what condition their children will be in when they find them, the large group of police and press, where finally able to enter the warehouse, the press where being forced to wait outside by the police, with the group of adults having to wait outside as well..

As they entered the building, the first thing that they saw was a consuming darkness. The building completely silent except for their hurried footsteps as they searched for the missing boys.

Around an hour later the large group of police was finally able to find a door at the back of the building. One of the policemen reached out to turn the knob of the door when his hand shot back, "It is freezing!" Was the answer to everyone's silent question. Eyes widened as they realized that if the boys where in there they where most likely freezing to death! "Sergeant! Run back with five men and inform the paramedics to get ready to help freezing boys! Then come back her with blankets! Go, now!" The chief police barked out orders. After the five men ran back to do as they were ordered, four more men stepped up to the hard looking wooden door. All silently agreeing with each other they took turns kicking and ramming the door till they all heard the unmistakable sound of cracking wood. Within minutes the wooden door burst open, allowing freezing air to slip out.

They all walked cautiously into the freezing room, pointing their flashlights into all directions in the medium sized room they where able to see chains hanging everywhere, and there in the very middle of the room five teenage boys hung, unconscious and in the most uncomfortable position ever possible. As the police looked on they where shocked to see the condition of the half-naked bodies. Blood still freely dripping down their bodies and creating a frozen puddle of blood.

The chief police once again started to command orders. "Five of you, run back and quickly get tools to cut them down!" Five men nodded and ran back as fast as they could, meeting the other group of five just as they exited the freezing room.

Once both group of five had returned, the police immediately set to work on getting the five boys down.

After they where down, they where each carried by a police officer outside, where they where immediately taken to the ambulances and driven to the closest hospital.

Everyone followed the ambulances, each and every one of them wanting to know what had happened to the five teenage boys during their kidnapping, and what the police had witnessed to be mumbling under their breaths about, "How long where they in there for?" and "What kind of sick minded freak are we dealing with?" Of course this made the parents worry even more about what had happened to their children.

But they would have many more hours to wait until they knew.

Many hours of tears, blaming, swearing revenge, and never ending questions…

But would the five boys make it?

Or would they forever be lost in the oblivion that they were forced into?

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Sorry if you did not like the descriptions of their bodies…It's kind of hard to explain...

I have no clue what Kenny's last name is…so I used his Japanese name.

Yet again I have no clue what his last name is.

Does Rei even have parents?

I'm just making up places, so I do not know if that is real or not.

You know the simple whip? I don't know if that's what it is called though…

Well?

Did you like or no?

PLEASE R&R!

OH! And question. Should I pair Kenny up with anyone?

And are you guys seeing a little bit of the plot? Or should I try harder?

PLEASE TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!


	6. Hospital talk

Hey hey!

Sorry that it has taken so long. I am sorry that I am very lazy when it comes to this.

But here is the next chapter!

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

"The top story today is the rescue of the world champion beyblading team, the BladeBreakers. Almost a week ago the police were informed by Mr. Stanley Dickinson, that the five young boys had been kidnapped from where they where staying at the Granger Dojo. The kidnapping scene showed that there had been a struggle and one of them was badly injured. When Mr. Granger returned home he had found a ransom note from the kidnappers and rushed to Mr. Dickinson."

"What happened to the five young boys is unknown now for they were only rescued a few short hours ago. They have been admitted to the East-Side Hospital. As far as the police will tell, the BladeBreakers are in critical condition. But they are giving no more information on the situation, until further notice."

"In other news, the local soccer tea-"

The television clicked off as the parents and family of four of the BladeBreakers could not bear to watch anymore of the news.

"There still hasn't been any word on them has there? I wonder if their condition is really that bad. I mean… (Sob)…their only children! No sane person would hurt a child, right?" Mrs. Kon sobbed into her husband's chest, the realization that her Rei was in such a bad condition taking its toll on her.

Mr. Dickinson looked away from the emergency doors and to the worried faces of the parents.

"I am sure no sane person would Mrs. Kon. But I am afraid that we may not be dealing with a sane person…." He told them sadly. She only sobbed harder.

"It has been almost ten hours now…what could they have done to them?" Mr. Granger asked them. Mr. Dickinson only shook his head, hands twisting nervously in his lap.

He told them, "I honestly don't know… But whatever happened to them they are going to need support. Especially from their parents, and each other."

Mr. Kon looked around at the other parents, but only counted four pairs of parents.

"I only see parents for four of them. Us, the Tates, the Grangers, and the Kyouju's, where are the Hiwatari's? Do they not care for their son?" Mr. Kon asked, wondering why Kai's parents would not be here for him.

Mr. Dickinson looked sadly at the emergency doors, he then told them.

"Kai's parents were murdered and hour after he was born. They only had a chance to name him and hold him once, before his grandfather sent someone to kill them. He has never met them, seen their pictures, or known their names…"(1) He said quietly.

Gasps all around were heard. Then Mrs. Tate looked up from her lap.

"I knew that man was insane, but why would he kill his own child? What could he possibly gain from it?" She asked quietly, thinking about Voltaire made her shiver.

"He had everything to gain. He used them to create a child, and when they completed that task he got ride of them. They did not even know that they were being used. And before you ask, the reason he wanted their child, Kai, so badly was because of the jeans both of them carried."

"He wanted the perfect blader. The only way to have one is to train them directly from birth. At least that is what he thought."

"Young Kai has only ever known training, abuse, tests, information, and experiments. From what we had gathered from the files at the abbey, as soon as he was at the abbey, five hours old, he was hooked up to machines and put into a tube, forcing his young brain to learn everything about the world. He came out when he was five. But the only things he has never learned are family, friends, love, and emotions, everything else, but not anything to be happy."

"But thankfully Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny are helping him to learn these things, for I noticed that he no longer flinches away from touch, well at least not from those four." Mr. Dickinson told them, smiling at what the four boys had done for their team captain, even if they did not realize it.

The other parents were shocked to learn this discovery, but also very proud of their children. Hopefully they could teach Kai that not everyone was out to cause him pain.

Just then the doors to the emergency room opened to admit five doctors.

The first was a tall woman with light brown hair, tied up in a bun. She had blue eyes that were slightly hidden behind square framed glasses. Her name tag showed the name, Jane Lee.

The second was a tall man with short black hair that was in a messy style. He had dark eyes, which showed he was upset about something, even if his face showed nothing. His name tag showed, Alex Maxwell.

The third was a shot man with shoulder length honey brown hair tied back, with blue eyes. Also looking very upset, for his mouth was set in a frown. His name was Yamato Iuka.

The forth was another tall woman with short black hair and bright green eyes, shinning with unshed tears. She looked like she was a step away from breaking down. Her name tag showed Aya Austo.

The last was a tall man with dark red hair that was cut short; his dark purple eyes showed he was furious, that was also accompanied by a firm scowl. Daisuke Suzuki.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, collecting their thoughts. Then Yamato Iuka stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Are you here for the BladeBreakers?" He asked his voice deep and professional.

Mr. Dickinson stood up.

"Yes we are. How are they?" He asked fearfully.

Jane Lee stepped forward drawing all eyes to her. "Would you like to know together or separately?" She asked, voice professional, although they could tell she wanted to cry.

The group looked at each other and talked it over. After a few minutes of discussion, the group looked back at the five doctors.

"I believe we would like to hear the news all together, that way we do not miss anything" Mr. Dickinson told them.

The doctors nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, we will start with Tyson Granger." Aya told them.

"He has four broken ribs, two fractured ribs, his right ankle is broken, and right leg is also broken. He has a minor concussion, major bruising all over his body, and many flesh wound, mainly on his upper body."

"He also had some internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it. Right now he is unconscious and should wake in a few days." She told them and stepped back.

Alex replaced her and started speaking.

"Mr. Rei Kon has two broken ribs, and three fractured ones. His left arm is broken, and has a fractured left ankle. He has major bruising and flesh wounds. He is unconscious at the moment and should also wake up in a few days"

He stepped back and was replaces by Jane.

"Mr. Max Tate had internal bleeding, but we stopped it. His left shoulder was dislocated, so it will hurt for some time. Four fingers on his right hand were snapped back, breaking them. He has major bruising and flesh wounds. He is conscious at the moment" She told them, thinking of the pain that they must have gone through.

Yamato stepped forward and said.

"Mr. Kenny Kyouju, is awake, he has one broken rib and a broken leg. Major bruising all over his body and minor flesh wounds also. He got off easy compared to the others thankfully."

He stepped back to allow Daisuke to move forward.

"Mr. Kai Hiwatari has four broken ribs, five fractured. Left ankle broken along with his collar bone, right wrist, tail bone and shoulder blade. He has major bruising and also flesh wounds, and stab wounds. He also has numerous wounds that look like whip markings."

He took a deep breath and looked directly into Mr. Dickinson's eyes.

"And from what we can tell by bruise patterns, other wounds, and also a white substance that we have concluded to be seamen. We have concluded that Mr. Hiwatari was raped, very brutally if I may add. So please be careful around him and do NOT make any quick movements to touch him. We do not know how this has affected him.

He said this sadly, hating whoever did this to that young boy.

The adults sat there in shocked silence.

Not only were their children seriously injured, but one had been brutally raped in the process.

Yamato took another deep breath and told them.

"We have also found evidence that they have been experimented on and the results are very unusual." He than went one to tell them the five boys changes.

"C-can w-we see them?" Mr. Dickinson asked, horrified at what had happened to the boys that he considered like grandchildren.

The doctors looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes you may see them. They are in the same room, only Mr. Kyouju and Mr. Tate are awake right now the others are still unconscious"

With that the group of parents and guardians were led to a private wing and taken to the room where the boys were held.

"Please be quiet for they need their rest."

With that the doctors left them to enter the room.

They entered and went to their respected family members bed side, and Mr. Dickinson sat at Kai's.

"Mom!" Max cried as he tried to sit up and hug his mother. The same happening with Kenny, both mothers standing up and hugging their sons.

"Maxy don't try to sit up, you need to heal." Mrs. Tate told Max softly.

"You too Kenny, you've been through a lot. I want you to be well." Mrs. Kyouju told Kenny as she gently pushed him back to a laying down position.

Max looked around at the adults in the room and asked.

"How long have we…?" He was not able to finish the question.

Grandpa looked sadly at his grandson, "You have been gone for a week. We were all so worried about you all." He told them.

They nodded weakly, looking at their unconscious teammates, then at each other.

They saw bandages but also the marks on their skin.

"So the experiment did happen." Kenny sad quietly, Max nodding in silent agreement.

The adults looked at the two boys sadly.

"You two should get some sleep now." Mrs. Kon told them.

They nodded and closed their eyes and soon were in deep sleep.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Ha done that chapter! Man I got so side tracked, lol.

Anyway I am _really_ sorry about not updating sooner.

Please R&R!


	7. Finding out the news

Hey hey!

Here's the next chapter and thanks to blazingfire03 I updated faster.

So here you go!

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Two Days Later

Midnight blue with silver tint eyes opened slowly, as Tyson blinked sleepily at the brightness of the hospital room.

He slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings. The room was white with many machines by the only five beds. The visitors in the room sat in their respective places talking quietly to each other.

"T-man!" Grandpa shouted in joy and surprise. Everyone looked over at them and smiled when they saw Tyson was awake.

"Hey Grandpa, Dad, Hiro, and everyone." He coughed lightly; he saw that Max and Kenny were also awake, feeling a sudden wave of relief when he saw Max especially.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" They smiled at him before Max answered.

"Hey Tyson, we are fine, how do you feel?"

Which Tyson answered, "Fine, a bit sore but fine must be the pain killers in effect." Tyson laughed.

"Yeah I know how you feel." Kenny told him.

Tyson looked at the last two members of the team. "They okay?" He asked pointing to the two lying unconscious near him.

Kenny answered him, "They are fine." Here the families and Mr. D looked at each other. "Rei woke up for a little bit yesterday but that's all. Our families and Mr. D are waiting till we all wake up to tell us our conditions." Kenny told him.

Tyson grinned while lying back down.

"I think I'll go back to sleep. I can barely keep my eyes opened!" He said.

So with that he went back to sleep, snoring semi-loudly considering his lungs were still healing.

Everyone laughed at this and settled back down and talked, waiting for Rei and Kai to awaken.

Three Days Later

Rei moaned as he came back into the land of consciousness.

'Wow, where'd all the pain go?' He thought as he opened his eyes, sat up and looked around.

It looked to be sometime in the morning, but everyone was awake except Kai. 'When will he wake up?'

He smiled at his parents, glad to see them, even under these circumstances.

"Morning Rei." His father said to him smiling, glad to see his son awake again.

When Rei had first woken up it was to pain, but now it was down to a dull throb. He was greeted with hugs, kisses and smiles from everyone who was able to.

He was told how long they had were gone for and how long he was unconscious, and also about the adults plan. He was very grateful that they were away from those insane men.

"Rei! How do you feel?" Tyson asked, grinning like he usually does. 'He must be just as happy to get away from their kidnappers.

Rei smiled at him, "I feel fine Tyson, and you?"

"I feel sore and…HUNGRY!" Tyson shouted the last part, laughing at the looks of the others.

"Tyson, be quiet! Kai is still asleep!" Hilary hollered at him, pointing a finger at Kai when she said he was asleep.

A low moan from Kai told everyone that it was too late. Thus everyone glared at Tyson and Hilary, who blushed in embarrassment. "Whoops?" Tyson said sheepishly.

Crimson eyes blinked open, clouded over with pain. Kai tried to turn his head but hissed at the intense pain that it caused.

"Kai, you should not move. You have been through a lot." Mr. D told him as he put his hand on Kai's bandaged arm, only to take it away when Kai flinched away and gasped in pain.

"Sorry." Mr. D apologized quietly. "I should not have done that…not after what you have been through." Kai's eyes widened in fright and tried to move away from him.

Mr. D looked on sadly as he stood and sat down near Rei's bed. While those others who heard about Kai's condition looked sadly and angry towards Kai. Sadly for what had happened to him and angry that someone had done this to him, and when he was getting better at contact.

But Kai only saw the anger and thought they were angry at him for being weak. 'But I can't help it! I just want everyone to go away!' Silent tears ran down his tattooed cheeks, while his teammates looked on in confusion.

"What's wrong with Kai?" Max asked worry showing in his eyes. Kai just flinched and tried to curl into himself.

"Maybe now would be a good time to tell them of their conditions?" Mr. Tate suggested looking especially at Mr. D.

"Right, right…" Mr. D than went on to tell them of their conditions (A.N.: If you need to remember look on the last chapter.), once he stopped he waited a few moments than told them that Kai was raped, thinking it better if he told them now than Kai going through the stress and pain later.

"We just thought that he was whipped, not r-raped! No wonder he was so silent…" Kenny said, looking at his team captain in sadness.

"Can you all leave for awhile, just so that we may talk with each other?" Rei asked gazing at Kai from his own bed.

The visitors nodded and left the five to talk to each other in privacy.

Rei took a deep breath and looked at the one that he secretly loved.

"Kai, we are not mad at you or anything…We are just upset that someone did that to you." He looked at the others for confirmation, and smiled when they all voiced out their agreement.

Kai just shook his head and pulled closer into himself. The others looked on helplessly as their captain cried silently, obviously in pain physically, mentally, and emotionally.

With a large amount of effort, Rei slowly got up out of bed, and limped slowly over to Kai. Once he got there he sat down on Kai's bed and gently laid his hand on Kai's shoulder, who flinched, but Rei did not remove his hand.

Slowly Rei pulled him into a hug, minding all the wires, and did not let go.

"Kai, we are not disgusted with you, never with you, only at the ones who raped you. You are our friend, we will not leave you. We will do our best to help you through this. You are important to us, and no matter what we will not throw you away." He told him, knowing that this is what Kai needed the most reassurance upon.

'They are not disgusted with me? They don't want to get rid of me?' Hope started to come to him; his friends did not hate him.

Kai grabbed onto Rei's hospital shirt in the front, and cried into his chest, grateful he was not hated.

After a long while he finally cried himself to sleep, still holding onto Rei's shirt. Rei only smiled down at Kai's sleeping face; even with tear tracks on his face he was beautiful. Rei laid back on the head board getting comfortable.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Hope you liked it!

Please R&R!


	8. Discoveries

Hey Hey!!

So for the long wait!!

Leaves off from last chapter.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

"Hey Rei, how is he?" Max asked, trying to sit up further on the bed to see.

"He cried himself to sleep, but I think we just got rid of one of his fears, that being rejected by us." Rei answered. Max nodded.

"I can't believe someone did that to him! He did nothing to deserve it!" Tyson shouted, only to cover his mouth with his hands, remembering what happened last time.

Everyone nodded in agreement to him as they gazed at Kai.

"Let's wait a while before we talk about this again." Kenny told them, than continued. "But I wonder, what did they do to us in those tanks? I mean we have markings on us and we have changed a lot!"

He looked down at his own marked arms and tracing the marks.

"Your right, it's weird, I am sure that we shouldn't be healing as fast as we are." Rei said, also looking at his marks and Kai's.

"Yeah! I mean, when I woke up I had a deep cut on my arm. But now it's almost fully healed! And I am not in as much pain!" Max told them.

"Now that I think about it that has happened to me as well. It's strange, I barely feel any pain." Rei told them, looking surprised at the new findings.

They all agreed to explore more onto it once Kai was awake.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

They talked quietly about the happenings during the kidnapping and about Kai's rape. All of them vowing to help him through the ordeal and to make sure that he knew that they did not hate him or anything like that.

All the while that they were talking, Rei held onto Kai and stroking his hair lovingly.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

About an hour and a half later a knock sounded on the hospital door and five doctors came in, each going to one of the five occupants.

They checked up on them and made small talk with them about their competitions.

The doctors looked surprised when they checked their wounds.

"You're healing remarkably fast! All of you! Hmm… I wonder is this is happening because of the experiments?" One of the doctors remarked checking over Tyson.

After they were done, taking some notes throughout it all, they started out the door.

Before the last doctor left Tyson called out.

"When will we be able to leave?"

The doctor thought for a moment than answered, "Well, I believe that you all will be able to leave by the end of the week with the way that you are healing."

With that he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Another hour past before Max let out a yelp of surprise.

Rei, Kenny, and Tyson looked at him questionably.

Max only lifted his left arm, a look of shock on his face. The others still looked at him questionably, when Tyson asked, "Max what is the matter?" But Max shook his head still staring at his arm.

"Max…" Rei started, but jumped in surprise when Max's arm suddenly was covered in shiny light blue and green scales.

"Max, what happened?!" Tyson shouted once Max's arm was back to normal.

"I-I don't know…One moment I was thinking about the sea. Than the next my arm looked like that!" Max told them.

"Do you think it also has something to do with what they did to us?" Kenny asked, looking fearfully.

"I don't know, Max why were you thinking about the sea?" Rei asked, looking thoughtfully.

"Umm… I don't know… I just want to be in the sea right now for some reason…" Max answered.

"Hmm… Tyson, can you think of something that you like and want to be doing right now?" Rei asked Tyson who nodded and got a thoughtful look on his face.

A moment later his nails lengthened and he got dark blue with a silver tint all over his body. Max gasped and Tyson opened his eyes; they were slit at the pupils. He looked over his skin in surprise.

"Tyson what were you just thinking about?" Rei asked.

"The sky, I don't know why, I just really like the sky." Tyson answered.

Rei nodded, "I think that, that will happen when ever we think of our favorite aspect of nature." Rei told them.

"Really? What are yours and Kenny's favorite aspect then?" Max asked.

"Well mine is thunder and lightning." Rei answered, than looked over at Kenny for his answer. "Mine is the forest." Kenny answered.

"Hmm… is it just me or are these the same attributes as our bitbeasts? Didn't they say that the experiment also included them?" Rei asked them.

"Your right, they did say that!" Kenny shouted out in alarm.

A low moan sounded from Kai that had them all looked accusingly at Kenny, who mouthed 'sorry'.

Crimson eyes blinked open; Kai stared at Rei's chest in confusion then looked up into Rei's eyes. Kai blushed heavily and tried to get away, mumbling apologies one after the other. Rei just chuckled and kept Kai in place.

"It's alright Kai, I don't mind. Besides you're tiring yourself out." Rei told him softly, causing Kai to blush even more, but he relaxed against Rei. For some reason he felt very safe and secure in Rei's arms, that he did not want to move.

"You okay now?" Rei asked once he felt Kai relax. Kai nodded and snuggled more into Rei's chest.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny watched the display in silence, watching as Kai tool comfort in Rei, and Rei stroking Kai's hair.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Hope you liked it!!

Please R&R!!


	9. Coming Home

I am so sorry for the long wait!! I lost my muse and have been trying to get it back but I sort of got it, so here is the next chapter!! Again I am sorry!!

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"Hey Kai, what is your favorite aspect of nature?"

Max asked once he saw that he was calm. Kai looked up at Max, he thought for a moment, and then answered in his now quiet voice, "Fire, volcanoes."

The other four nodded.

"We thought as much, as when we think about our favorite aspects in nature and concentrate, we seem to change." Kenny explained.

At Kai's confused look Rei decided to show him.

"Watch me." He whispered, and then thought about seeing flashes of lightning and hearing the great crashes of thunder. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at Kai who was staring at him in shock.

Rei looked down at his body and noticed that his nails had grown and he felt more than saw his black and white tail. Reaching up he felt the top of his head discovering the two white cat ears that sat upon his head.

He grinned, showing off his lengthened fangs.

"OH wow Rei!" Max exclaimed. "You really do look like a cat now!" Max along with Tyson giggled at the sight of their friend, who was slightly pouting at being called a cat, even if he knew that it was true.

Rei looked down a Kai as he felt a hesitant hand gently stroke his ear, causing a loud purr to emit from Rei's throat, as he leaned into Kai's touch.

Kai blushed slightly but kept up his petting until, Tyson finally got impatient and asked Kai to see what his looked like.

Kai closed his eyes and concentrated on the heat and colour of a roaring volcano, imagining the molten lava swirling around him as he stood on a small piece of surviving rock.

He opened his eyes when he heard the gasps from his fellow team members, and looked down at his body.

He did not notice anything different until he looked closer.

His nails had hardened and lengthened, along with his eye-teeth, and he could feel a strange kind of weight on his back. Turning his head he was greeted with and eye full of feathers.

Rei was spluttering beside him, obviously having gotten a mouth full of feathers. Kai quickly, instinctively, moved his large crimson and gold wings to be folded tightly against his body. He guessed that the ends of his new with would just about brush the floor when he was standing by the size of them.

He gently ran his fingers through the silky feathers marveling at the ability to actually feel the touches.

Kai jerked as he felt another hand trail through his feathers, but calmed when he saw that it was only Rei.

Rei smiled at the small exotic teen beside him as he carefully ran his fingers through the soft feathers. He briefly wondered if Kai would be able to fly with his new wings.

Both Kai and Rei were withdrawn from their thoughts as the other three in the room, started to snigger slightly at the cute display before them.

Kai blushed as he withdrew his hand and concentrated on bringing his wings back into his flesh, succeeding after a few moments.

Rei on the other hand glared at the others for ruining his moment with Kai. But he also concentrated on changing back into his more human form.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

A short blue bus pulled up to a grand mansion and opened it doors for its occupant to step out.

Tyson jumped out fully healed and stretched his arms high above his head and looked back at the others getting out.

After the team had been released from the hospital in near perfect health, except the mental and emotional hurt, the team and their parents had decided that it would be best if the team stayed at a different residence, jut to make everyone feel safer. Thus after much discussion of where they should go, Kai had offered his mansion, saying that it was large enough for the whole team and that there would be room for their families, as said families did not want their children out of their sight for too long.

So here they were standing outside of the two three story mansion that stretched at least the size of a medium sized mall, with tall glass windows and an elegant garden that surrounded it.

"Wow Kai you live here?! Why do you stay at my place then?" Tyson asked looking at his team captain who had just stepped out of the bus.

Kai looked at him and then at the mansion before answering. "This was my parent's home before they died and I was taken to the Abbey. This is the second time I have ever been here."

"Oh…Well it's still HUGE!!" Tyson laughed to lighten the mood.

"Well let's go in and explore instead of standing out here!" Rei exclaimed to change the subject, and led the way up the winding path to the main doors of the mansion.

Once inside the ones who had never been inside before gawked in awe at the complete elegance of the building. Then a side door opened and a line of servants walked out and made a path leading up to the grand staircase, and bowed at the same time while greeting.

"Welcome home Master Kai, welcome guests to the Hiwatari ancestral home!"

Kai just nodded before asking the head servant, Osamu, a tall graying man who had been looking after the house for years, to show his guests to their rooms that they would be staying in.

Osamu bowed before gesturing to six servants, each family, Hilary and Daichi then had one servant in front of them introducing themselves before asking them to follow them to the guest quarters.

They were led up the stairs to the second level and each given a room of decent size close to each other. Each room was decorated in rich colours and themed in different cultures, giving each room having a unique expect of it. They were than left to themselves that someone would be there at seven o'clock to lead them to the dinning hall where they would eat supper, until then they were allowed to explore the mansion and its grounds.

Kai meanwhile went straight to his room only to fell onto the bed and go straight to sleep, never hearing the door open and amber eyes peering in.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

Whoot I finally updated!!


End file.
